rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Animeme Rap Battles 3
''Basics'' '''Most Interesting Man vs Old Spice Guy '''is the third installment of Animeme Rap Battles. It features famous Dos Equis commercial meme, Most Interesting Man in the World, battling famous Old Spice commercial meme, Old Spice Guy, to see who is the better sophisticated commercial meme. Cast Tay Zonday as Old Spice Guy Brock Baker as Most Interesting Man J. D. Witherspoon as Terry Crews Lyrics Old Spice Guy: Look at my fist, now back to me, Now back to my fist, now back to me. What's in your hand? Back at me, An expensive gift found in the sea. Now look again, it's a deadly piranha, Now it's veal parmigiana, I'm on a dolphin, where are you? You're on the moon with no O2. Now look at me, I'm extremely handsome. Now you're being held for ransom. Behind you look a box of kittens. At me, now back at Jason Witten. Close your eyes, okay now open. Now look down, your hip is broken. I'm almost done, soon you can talk, But if you attack, Terry Crews will block. Terry Crews: BLOCK, BLOCK, BLOCK, BLOCK, BLOCK, BLOCK, BLOCK, BLOCK, BLOCK, BLOCK, BLOCK, BLOCK, BLOCK Note: While he is saying this, Most Interesting Man is punching him. Most Interesting Man: Ha! ha! I kill two stones with one bird, and feel bad for the stones. My raps are so good, they make a less interesting man explode! I'll drink your blood, chase it with 151, I challenged myself to a staring contest and on the third day I won! I'm the closest thing the world has ever come to perfection, When I get lost in the hood, gangbangers give me directions! Google searches me, dolphins watch me! My beard has seen more than you, And when in Rome, they do as I do! I just show up, and bitches follow. I don't always give women orgasms, but when I do, they swallow. I've been a black belt in karate since I was in the womb. I'll leave dos equis over your eyes kid, go to your tomb. I'm kicking your ass. You're fighting off the urge to say thanks, oh and by the way, Old Spice will never smell as good as Axe. Terry Crews: BLOCK! Old Spice Guy: Old Spice smells better than fresh chocolate chip cookies right out of the oven, Cinnamon rolls, that new car smell and blueberry muffins. Library books, Play-Doh, wet paint and chlorine, Those giant felt-tip markers and gasoline, All mixed together. Most Interesting Man: I don't always call people liars, but Old Spice smells like the typical run of the mill soap. Terry Crews: Bah, old man, you've been talking for nearly an hour, I'll burn yo ass, with double sun power. What rhymes with explosion? Another explosion, Now excuse me, I gotta go work on my tits at Gold's Gym. Trivia *This is the first rap battle where two people battle one person. Who won? Most Interesting Man Old Spice Guy and Terry Crews Category:Animeme Rap Battles Category:Old Spice Guy Category:Terry Crews Category:Most Interesting Man